User talk:Aster Selene
Hey Hey welcome to the Haruhi Wiki, Im the founder here, if ya have any questions or need help make sure ta contact me at my user talk page, and have fun here at The Haruhi Wiki!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 00:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC)> Anti-SOS members I got them from User:CoolPikachu.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 19:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Light Novels Do you read them? If so mind adding info on them and if you know Japanese and help with that as well? --[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 05:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks very much for your edits! Keep up the great work!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 17:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oooo...you edited your user page way too many times. Please use the preview button (it's right next the the save button). It allows you to see how the page would look if you were to safe. Editing the user page too much can cause problems and also overflow the RC. Thanks! Also, your edits been very helpful, we greatly appreciate. We are about to put our wiki up for spotlight...again, now that the wiki's better. Thanks again!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 23:54, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh...you're doing fantastic at this wiki, I was just reminding you that there's a preview button waiting to be used...lol.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 02:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Sure!!!^_^ Maybe ya can right more info on Haruhi or some of the other characters, or maybe ya could add more info to the episode page, what ever ya think is needed ta improve this site higher, and thanks for all the edits, ya rock!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 07:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC)> RE: Plane It doesn't matter if it's a red herring or not, it's still a recurring motif of the episode, and is worth mentioning regardless. To someone who hasn't read the Light Novels (which is probably a large majority of Haruhi fans) it will be seen as an interesting and recurring image. Seeing as how the page specifically deals with the Anime Episode, not the Light Novels, they should not even be brought up in this discussion. --Fantomas 13:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm glad you're willing to help! Now, it seems that we have lots of wanted pages in the music section where CoolPikachu is in charge of. Maybe you can help him and create that articles needed. Thanks! ^_^ --☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 18:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Sure Ya can be an Admin, I trust ya, do the best ya can Kiddo!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 01:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC)> I granted you already!!!^_^ Enjoy your new position sis!!!^_^Falzar300 (Talk) 02:01, 16 July 2009 (UTC)> :Pff...lol...now that you're admin, you have roll back powers, so if a person was to vandalize your use page, it would be fairly easy to fix. In case you never been admin before, you basically just gained many more rights including the power to protect, as you figured, the power to block users who cause vandals and stuff, and the power restore deleted pages and such. Enjoy your rights! Man...Falzar was fast on the decision...lol--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::lol @ And you're right, I was expecting to have to work a little harder...xD Yeah, but you've done great edits and your edits might not be alot, but the content was good enough for me...I could tell you worked hard, although I was a little confused about how you added stuff to the characters' ages. Yeah, I spent LOTS of time doing calculations to see how old they were. Everything fits together perfectly except for one thing....in one episode, if you remember, Kyon went to class and saw haruhi with blue ties in her hair...and was like...oh, it must we wednesday....and in the beginning, he also said that it was the first day back after golden holiday...so that's the only thing countering my point. If it weren't for this, we would be 100% sure about their ages. Either the writers messed up or Haruhi is confused about what day of the week it was. Because kyon had drawn the weird signs on the school campus on July 7 2007. And it states that it was also 3 years ago, making the story take place in 2009-2010...and that's how I confirmed their ages kinda...but also comparing their ages and grades to Kyon's sister...but it's all because of Haruhi's hair, we can't be sure about their ages... fail. But whatever, you deserve your rights for your quality work!--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 04:59, 16 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Tense I actually was planning on editing pages to reflect this, if you guys we're okay with it. The main page would not need editing. Only character pages, pages about things that exist in the actual Haruhi universe itself, and event summaries would require (very minor) editing. Whatever, you guys don't really seem to want me around, so I'm going to just leave you lot to it. --Fantomas 23:04, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Ages Well, see, the ages are as of the current light novels and not based off of the anime. In the light novels, they are indeed 17. And you're right, lots of people start high school at age 15 in Japan, but according to how the flow of things are going in the anime, their birthdays tend to be earlier. Their ages were compared to Kyon's sister and her classmates. Kyon's sister was 11 when she was in 5th grade, which would make her 17 when she is in 11th grade. That's how I compared it. Unless Kyon's sister and her classmates all started school a year earlier (which I doubt), then would their ages be incorrect.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 16:50, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Featured Media Yeah, you can change it if you want, just make sure you add the change in the What's new on Haruhi Suzumiya Wiki section on the main page.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 21:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Suprise Can you upload the picture it's not good to just link it. And the link does not work. --[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 22:18, 16 August 2009 (UTC) It's about time... to change the front page. Would you like to change the featured media? You can also change the featured article while you're at it. The featured article depends on the poll. If you look at the coding of the poll, you'll see hidden words besides it. Those tell which one would be the next featured article, depending on which answer was chosen the most.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 22:08, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Psst. Try to mention about the Spanish Wiki on what's new Do you also want A featured article template put of featured pages seeing that it has been featured at one point? --[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 02:48, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yo! put this on your user page: ...you almost made it as Top Contributor of the month (unfortunately, I beat you...lol) in a short time.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 23:32, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Psst. It was my turn to update the Main Page this month I was getting to it for this weekend >>;. --[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 22:52, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, it's all right I'll do it next month. :p --[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 23:51, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Halloween I need help to Halloween theme-ing--ize the wiki.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 21:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) How Can I stop getting Welcome messages every few Hours without logging in? I understand this practice with new accounts, but to do it with IP's is a bit overboard... I am editing Wikipedia actively for 4 Years now, and only have taken a name(By doing this:'MyIntent1'18:46, November 30, 2009 (UTC) for each seperate article when it was necesary. kyon i took away the fanmade story reference because that has no place there. what is... .. What is Charmed at first sight lover? Volume 10 Spoilers hey, just wanna put this here for users of this wikia to see. spoilers for volume 10. http://img685.imageshack.us/img685/5558/105xvj.jpg http://img685.imageshack.us/img685/2534/106te.jpg http://img707.imageshack.us/img707/3276/109ld.jpg Hey You haven't got a chance to update the main page for a while. Could you do that? thanks! --☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 22:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Please Aster, it's me, Conor Cross from Digimon Wiki, can you unblock me please, I'll will follow the rules Conor Cross 18:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) WHY!!!!!????? Aster, It's me, Conor Cross from Digimon Wiki. My Block should of stopped, but it hasn't. Why? * lol 00:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Posting off-topic videos People have been "uploading" off-topic videos (eg have nothing to do with Suzumiya Haruhi) for a few days. I don't know what's going on. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :User:Juggernauter has been doing so. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::And again. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:10, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Spam page Someone create a spam page at fap. I'm going to assume you know what it means. It's definitely not appropriate for this site. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The new skin Please check this out; info on the new skin. There's a few changes that have to be made on the wiki as a result which haven't been done. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we used to have a background logo, unless I managed to miss something really significant. (By background logo, are you talking about the image used for the Haruhi Wiki link in the upper left corner, or are you talking about a repeated background image?) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, I don't know how I missed that. While I'm running another wiki, another guy (Meco) did practically all of the Theme Designer stuff, as he actually knows something about computers. :) I'll check out the Theme Designer though. Maybe I'll learn something. (I consider the new skin to simply be something to be endured, as I'm not yet "gelled" with the idea that it's here to stay.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I was looking at some info here. I don't really understand it though, but right now the wiki's theme appears to be "light blue" and I thought red was a better color for the series. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I dug through the themes on a wiki I'm an admin at. I didn't think any of the themes themselves were appropriate (not even the ones with red backgrounds; the plain one you're using seems pretty good), but the customization section is pretty good. I would recommend changing the headers and buttons to some shade of red. I don't have any recommendations on a background though. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Saw Your Blog... Even if the problem's dissapeared now, I'd still like to throw some support at you. Remember, keep trying. That is the one vital lesson that everybody seems to either forget, or deem invalid. Both the former and the latter method are wrong. Keep trying for what YOU want to acheive within life, and don't let anybody take it away from you without a damn good reason (Of which there are very little.). Hold on to yourself. And have fun. I try to be encouraging. ^-^. ~ In With The Ashes. Nagato's books Hi, please make the Nagato book list more appealing! I found it in an old archive, and decided it could be useful on the surface. Loads o' spam User: Robinsonbecky has twice deleted all the information on the Haruhi Suzumiya page over the last week. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) New book out: spoilers, and crazy theories It's May 25th, and The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya limited edition is available. This morning a new contributor added a theory about Fujiwara to his page. According to the poster, this is based on information from The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya. The theory was incoherent and didn't make sense, although it's possible it's accurate but just had some "adult content" added to it. The book is barely out and has yet to be translated, making it currently impossible to determine its veracity. In addition, I think the wiki needs a spoiler policy for the new book, at least until the English version is available; at least the wiki could control fanfiction masquerading as in-universe "fact" this way. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC)